Dragon Ball Nafta Super Parte Uno
by Arcangel Gabriel del 8
Summary: Un incidente obligara a los superhumanos de Argentina y Asia a formar equipo. Crossover con Kryptonita de Leonardo Oyola.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Nafta Super son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Leonardo Oyola

La Matanza, Argentina año 2016

El Federico estaba mirando la situación con un tráfico de drogas que debería estar ocurriendo en estos instantes, listo con su moto para ir en acción cuando de repente aparece una

bola de fuego por lo que parecía en el cielo. ¿Algún truco del Pelado?

La gente se apartó y salio gritando del lugar, algunos curiosos miraban pensando si sería cosa del pini y su banda.

De pronto del cráter emergió un hombre con cabello largo.

"¿Kakarotto no ha destruido este planeta?"

Fede miraba todo oculto y escuchaba al tipo, siempre era bueno informarse antes de luchar.

"Sal de ahí, jaja, ocultarte no dará resultado"

Fede miro sorprendido, era muy sigiloso, ¿como lo había descubierto? Aunque noto el dispositivo que tenia en el ojo, que emitía extraños ruidos.

"¿Quien mierda eres? ¿Que quieres?"

"Ja, te sientes muy poderoso"

El hombre se movió y mas rápido de lo que pudiera pensar se vio que golpeo con una mano al Federico que cayo al suelo.

Fede miro este tipo golpeaba fuerte, como el cabeza de tortuga o Pini.

"Eres basura, te mostrare el verdadero poder"

Justo cuando estaba por cargar una rafaga de energia, algo lo golpeo con suficiente fuerza como para moverlo y enviarlo contra una casa abandonada.

"Nadie se mete con mis amigos"

Fede miro y era el Pini, Nafta Super.

El Hombre lejos de quedarse impactado se movió rápido y desapareció de la vista, Pini no se lo vio venir pero el rayo impacto y una explosión ocurrió.

Pero al disiparse el humo, Pini estaba ileso.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tenes flaco?"

El hombre y Pini se movieron rapidamente y chocaron golpes tras golpe, era rapido el tipo le concedia eso, pero en cuestion de fuerza y resistencia era otra cosa.

Se distanciaron.

"¿Como te llamas?"

Pini se sorprendió por la pregunta del hombre de cabello largo.

"Me llamo Pinino, Pini...pero en estos casos me conocen como Nafta Super"

"Que apodo tan extraño...me llamo Raditz, es el nombre que recordaras cuando mueras"

"Eso esta por verse, amigo"

Reiniciaron el combate, pero esta vez Pini no podía asestar golpes mientras que Raditz tiraba golpes cargados con energía que estallaban en la cara y en el estomago en puntos

vitales. Pini era buen peleador callejero pero su enemigo peleaba para exterminarlo.

Necesitaba armar una estrategia, salto y voló bien alto hasta llegar a una altura determinada, no podía ver a su enemigo, necesitaba alejarlo de la matanza y buenos aires para

poder pelear sin restricciones.

De pronto algo lo sujeto de la pierna y lo envió contra el suelo, para después arrojarle una ráfagas de energías.

Raditz contemplo su obra y su dispositivo cobro vida.

"Hay otro poder lejos"

Del humo salio Pini que habia movido al Fede miraba volar lejos a Raditz.

Por alguna razon no podia dejarlo escapar y era bastante peligroso.

Pini miraba lo hecho por Raditz, el guerrero habia dejado adolorido al hombre llamado Son Goku y secuestro al hijo de este, el boludo le habia hecho una derrota sin usar kryptonita

y le había herido a su compañero El Federico.

Pini no le gustaban los locos con superpoderes que molestaban a o se metían con gente indefensa, no era su estilo.

Pini miraba la situación y contemplo a los guerreros z, le intrigo que no se preocuparan por el pequeño hombre calvo la cola de Raditz tenia una fuerza tremenda.

Pero vio que se repuso dolorido y sin rasguño.

El pequeño hombre se acerco al Pini.

"Tu ki es normal, pero llegaste volando"

"Venia persiguiendo a ese tipo Raditz"

Goku agarro un rastreador y se preparo para ir tras Raditz.

Mas a Este se le acerco Piccolo que lo estaba siguiendo a Raditz y les propuso trabajar en equipo.

Pini intuia que Piccolo no era un tipo sociable, seguro era como el Federico pero tenia razon solos nunca le ganarían

Piccolo y Pini se elevaron lejos en lo alto del cielo, una nube dorada apareció y Goku los siguio. Los Tres superseres volaron a la par.

Raditz habia encerrado a Gohan en su nave capsula.

De pronto un tipo con cabello enrulado y flaco aparecio.

"Un marciano, crei que se habian extinguido"

Juan Raro no contesto y siguió mirando el Saiyajin, el extraterrestre malvado era una amenaza para el planeta.

Sabia de los saiyajin y su crueldad con muchas razas. Tendría que idear una estrategia.

Pini, Piccolo y Goku aterrizaron en el lugar, Pini estaba mirando intrigado a Juan Raro que estaba preocupado.

Pini luchaba contra Raditz tal como había comprobado era evidente que él era más fuerte físicamente, por lo que tendría que aprovecharse

de esa ventaja, por otro lado que pasaría si no lograba controlar su fuerza podría matar a Raditz.

"Esta pelea a terminado, por favor ríndete y entrégate sin violencia"

"Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar"

El saiyajin y Nafta Super intercambiaron golpes y patadas, era evidente que Pini no era un peleador entrenado, los golpes de Pini eran bloqueados varias veces, Raditz era un

luchador con experiencia cuerpo a cuerpo.

Raditz conecto un golpe contra el forajido y el salió volando por el impulso.

Pini se cansó y conecto un golpe solido contra la armadura de Raditz, que se rompió en miles de pedazos.

"No imaginaba que la Tierra tuviera gente con maldad"

"Créeme no me has visto enojado"

Raditz rápidamente derribo a los tres a súper velocidad, Juan Raro decidió no intervenir, el rápidamente miro a los tres superhumanos.

"No son los oponentes indicados, demasiado blandos"

Goku sostuvo de la cola a Raditz, él era un blanco fácil ahora.

"Tu cola es tu debilidad, descuidaste tu defensa"

"Hermano, por favor no hagas esto"

"Solo buscas el beneficio propio"

Pini se asombraba, pues Raditz le tiraba versos, si algo aprendió en las calles es como reconocer a un mentiroso en acción y estaba de acuerdo con Piccolo en que Raditz se

aprovechaba de la situación.

Piccolo se preparó para cargar su rayo de energía, Pini lo paro en seco agarrándolo de la muñeca.

"No hay que aprovecharse de la gente indefensa, ni siquiera a un enemigo"

"Este no es un delincuente, quería destruir la Tierra"

"Lo entregaremos a las autoridades correspondientes, es un pirata espacial, debe haber policías especializada en esos temas"

Demasiado tarde Raditz se liberó aprovechándose de la bondad e ingenuidad de Goku.

De pronto, dos golpes aparecieron que terminaron por romper la armadura de Raditz, El Monchi y Gohan que lo habían derribado y dejado adolorido.

Para asombro de Piccolo y Pini, ¿cómo es posible que estos niños tuvieran tanto poder?, Pini le preocupo la seguridad de su hijo y la del otro niño, por lo que se acercó.

Esa pregunta también se la hacía Raditz que se acercó a los dos, derribando con una bola de energía a Pini y dándole un golpe que le envió contra una choza cercana.

"No seré derrotado por chiquillos"

De pronto Goku agarro a Raditz por detrás, momento aprovechado por Piccolo para disparar su técnica un rayo de energía espiral que perforo a ambos saiyajin dejándolos moribundos.

Pini miraba que no había podido salvar a Goku, él se había sacrificado para salvar a Gohan y la Tierra, el monchi y Gohan se habían arriesgado pese a

no controlar sus poderes para salvar a sus padres.

Si hubiera usado su poder al máximo podría haber derrotado a Raditz, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo.

Vio como Piccolo termino con Raditz matándolo, había intentado impedírselo pero las habilidades de lucha de este último más sus poderes lo detuvieron.

Aparecieron, el Federico y Ráfaga junto con los amigos de Goku, Bulma, el Maestro Roshi, Yamcha y Krillin .

El Federico contemplo impotente, todo el tiempo había estado ajeno a la pelea y habían cobrado dos vidas, el cómo ex policía no le gustaba matar prefería encerrar a los

delincuentes, pero la aparición de seres como Raditz lo dejaron perplejo ¿y si había más como el afuera? Peligrosos y con poderes capaces de volar montañas o edificios.

Al fin y al cabo Raditz lo había derrotado con un solo golpe sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

De no ser por Pini no estaría vivo.

"Al parecer Kamisama está ocupado"

Piccolo señalo que el cuerpo de Goku se desvaneció, en verdad odiaba a su contraparte pero tendría que pensar en eso luego. Se acercó a los dos niños inconscientes y los sujetos

bien fuertes.

Pini se acercó pero Piccolo ya emprendió vuelo prometiendo que los vería en un año ya que dos saiyajin más poderosos se aproximaban.

Yamcha se aproximó a los miembros de la banda de Nafta Super.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Al grupo le sorprendió la pregunta ya que en Argentina eran bien conocidos gracias a los medios de comunicación, pero de nuevo ellos no habían visto personas con poderes

similares a los vistos hoy.

Juan Raro contesto.

"Somos los miembros de la Banda de Nafta Super, me conocen como Juan Raro"

"Yo soy Pini, Nafta Super". le extendió la mano que el guerrero de cabello largo estrecho.

Nota: Esta historia la había publicado en mi cuenta del cazador Argentino, pero inspirándome en La Liga de Federico H bravo se me ocurrió continuar esta historia.

En este fic los guerreros z y la banda formaran alianzas, para ser lo que como Fede considero deben ser: héroes.

Pini es el único con poderes salvo por el Rafaga y Juan Raro.

Publicado por Franco Martin Romano Fines de Mayo 2017


	2. Chapter 2

Federico estaba en la casa del Tordo tomando mates, mientras le explicaban la situación.

-¿Asi que eran extraterrestres?

Tordo el doctor Gonzales estaba asombrado, no todos los días un extraterrestre venia y exigía muertos a la población del planeta Tierra.

-Aunque cueste creerlo, lo más sorprendente es que ese alienígena llamado Raditz lucho de igual a igual con Pini y se llevó a su hijo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Piccolo dijo que un tal kamisama iba a entrenarnos para enfrentar a los alienígenas.

-¿Ese Piccolo tiene algo que ver con Piccolo Daimaku el demonio de Asia?

Hace 8 años un extraño ser apareció en el continente asiático y exigió ser el nuevo gobernante del mundo, por fortuna un guerrero logro detenerlo.

-Eso estaba pensando. El Pini no pudo con Raditz y Piccolo porque son luchadores entrenados con poderes.

Un tal Majunia se presentó en el torneo 23 de artes marciales con características muy similares a las de Piccolo y se proclamó ser el descendiente de Piccolo Daimaku. No había que ser adivino para saber que ellos estaban relacionados.

Raditz lo derroto sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Tendrían que prepararse para la batalla.

En otra parte Pini estaba mirando la plataforma celeste era increíble como una estructura como esta se mantenía en el aire por medios mágicos según kamisama.

Por primera vez tenía dificultades para enfrentarse con un humano y estaba quedándose atrás en la formación, Tenshinhan demostraba ser un formidable oponente.

Juan Raro por el contrario llevaba la delantera contra Krillin y Yamcha, quizás fueran sus condiciones marcianas.

Rafaga estaba corriendo y compitiendo contra Chaoz.


	3. Chapter 3

Piccolo estaba en las montañas entrenando con el hijo de Goku y el hijo de Nafta Súper tras comprobar que los dos noquearon a Raditz, el Monchi el hijo de Pini no sabía controlar su fuerza y Gohan tenía un poder superior al de Raditz y al de él.

Ahora los niños hablaban entre ellos

-La policía es corrupta en tu país Monchi, Ramón.

-Si siempre dejan salir a los delincuentes que capturan para robar en Buenos Aires

-Señor Piccolo ¿usted peleo contra mi papa?

-La lucha no ha terminado.

En el templo de kamisama

Pini y Tenshinhan volaban por todo el lugar siempre que parecía que iba ganarle, el terrícola con tres ojos se las arreglaba para desaparecer y darle golpes certeros.

Habían ido al pasado con la mente a un planeta conquistado por dos Saiyajin, que los derrotaron muy fácilmente y según kamisama eran más débiles que los dos saiyajin que vendrían a la Tierra.

Mr popo les había instruido en el ki y como sentirlo.

Yamcha y Rafaga estaban charlando.

-De verdad secuestraron a esos muñecos.

-Si fue divertido.

Juan Raro estaba meditando en lo alto flotando en el aire.

El Federico había decidido recolectar información sobre los guerreros z y los saiyajin, así como el uso de las armas. Tambien había localizado a Lu y le comunico que su hijo estaba con Piccolo un luchador de artes marciales con poderes muy peligroso pero prometió devolverlo dentro de un año.

-¿Por qué siempre nos pasa de todo?

-Es la vida que escogimos.

Lu noto que Federico tenía una escopeta en la espalda.

-¿Desde cuándo usas armas?

-Desde que un alienígena con súper poderes amenazo el planeta.

Por supuesto que habiendo sido policía había sido entrenado en el uso de las armas de fuego el prefería el combate mano a mano pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Pensaba en la Migy la dueña del bar de delincuentes, una hermosa mujer con una agilidad y habilidad que recordaban a una gata. Quizás debería ir a saludarla podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

Nota:

Si desean saber más de la novela les diré que es como Los Otros Mundos de DC Comics donde los protagonistas como Superman, Batman o Wonder Woman protagonizan situaciones o actividades diferentes a las habituales.

Oyola se basó en la liga de la justicia animada para hacer a la banda de Nafta Super.

Fede y yo somos de los pocos que hacemos historias de esta novela. No digo que sea lo mejor pero la idea es interesante. Él los puso contra Darkseid y parece que podría hacer una continuación a futuro.

Básicamente es como hubiera sido si Superman cayera en La Matanza, Buenos Aires.

Hay una youtuber llamada Marina Escribe que hizo una reseña justa de la novela.

La Migy: interpretada por Jazmin Stuart es una actriz argentina y es la novia del Federico.


End file.
